1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to electronic devices and processes, and more particularly, to electronic devices including trenches and discontinuous storage elements and processes of forming and using the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floating gate non-volatile memories (“FG NVM”) are conventional and are commonly used in many applications. The three most common types of programming mechanisms for FG NVM include Fowler-Nordheim tunneling, conventional hot carrier injection, and source-side injection. Fowler-Nordheim tunneling is efficient but is very slow. Efficiency can be measured by dividing the number of carriers that enter a floating gate or one or more other storage elements divided by the number of carriers that enter a memory cell having the floating gate or the other storage element(s). The latter number can be approximated by using the product of the programming current and the programming time.
Hot carrier injection can include conventional hot carrier injection and source-side injection. Both involve the generation of hot carriers, some of which are injected into the floating or the other storage element(s). In conventional hot carrier injection when using a floating gate, an electrical field is generated along a channel region of a memory cell. Within the channel region, the electrical field is the highest near the drain region. The electrical field accelerates carriers flowing within the channel region, such that, within the channel region, the carriers are traveling the fastest near the drain region. A small fraction of carriers collide with silicon or one or more other atoms within the channel region, redirecting the energetic carriers to the floating gate or other charge storage element(s). An electrical field generated by a control gate electrode can help inject some of that small fraction of the hot carriers into the floating gate. Conventional hot carrier injection is inefficient and has high programming current.
Source-side injection is a popular compromise, with respect to efficiency and programming current, between Fowler-Nordheim tunneling and conventional hot carrier injection. With source-side injection, hot carriers are still generated, however, most of the hot carriers are generated within a portion of the channel region that is spaced apart from the drain region. Memory cells designed to be programmed by source-side injection are not without problems. Typically, the memory cells require one or more additional critical lithographic sequences and result in larger memory cells.
High density floating gate memories are becoming more difficult to fabricate in commercial volumes. As the thickness of the gate dielectric layer decreases, the likelihood of a pinhole or other defect extending through the thickness of the gate dielectric layer increases. Such a defect can cause an electrical short or leakage path between the substrate and the floating gate. The electrical short or leakage path can affect the voltage on the floating gate, and therefore, the memory cell may not be able to retain data. One or more materials may be used for the gate dielectric layer instead of silicon dioxide, however, such material(s) may have other issues, such as material compatibility with other materials used in the memory cell, require new equipment, increase manufacturing costs, etc.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.